Noah Dreyar
Stats Fairy tail Magician Black Bullet Promoter; Fairy tail Guildmaster (Civil Security Corporation) Absolute Duo Level 4 exceed Mahou Tsukai No Yoru Magus Campione 7th God slayer (Strongest god slayer) Highschool DxD God slayer; Strongest red dragon emperor Fate/Stay Night:Unlimited Blade Works Master of rider Danmachi "Tyrant" Level 6 * Power: SSS (1857) * Endurance: SSS (1867) * Dexterity: SSS (1864) * Agility: SSS (1871) * Magic Power: SSS (1855) Ability * Mystery: A * Mage: D * Swordsman: B * Crush/Broken: B * Toughness: A Seirei Tsukai No Blade Dance Elementalist; Disciple of Greyworth Ciel Mais Overlord Supreme ruler of Nazarick (Replaced Momonga) 'Mondaiji-Tachi Ga Isekai Kura Kuru Sou Desu Yo?' member of NoName Magic Weapon Refining * Steel-making Magic, Duplication, fining and forging weapon. * The weapon of duplication, fining and forging regards the rank, performance and the Ability weapon height to have weakening to a certain extent. * Basically any weapon he imagines is instantly created before him eg Excalibur, boosted gear etc but the number of weapon is reduced. Divine Protection of Sword * Divine Protection of Sword is resident Magic, does not need to start. Instance that appears from this Magic will then have been affecting, was attacked by the physics when until Noah will have the function. Weakens physical attack that Noah suffers. Cold Smelting (Mystic Eyes of Petrification) * Steel version 『Mystic Eyes of Petrification』- can petrify anyone with his vision into steel. * Another effect is that he can make anyone turned into steel to explode and die. * Cold Smelting』 is fast attacks Magic, does not need the incantation, can start by the Noah's will instantaneously. Skills/Powers World's Asylum * Resident Skill * Is equal to with Luck * Has event of direct relation to be guided the most advantageous result with the luck finally. Universal Physic Three Unique Physic * Negate any negative energy or side effects. * Ability to assimilate foreign power that enters his body. * Auto magic power regain. Infinite Magic Power ('''Third Perpetual Motion Machine Spirit Rank) * After obtaining Third Perpetual Motion Machine Spirit Rank, Noah also obtained finally has been the infinite energy in the true sense. * Has the nature of Third Perpetual Motion Machine fabricated production energy, present Noah, no matter consumes many energies, will be full of these energies of entire body not to have any Reduce * Said accurately that should say consumed. Regardless has consumed many, can make up in split second completely. * In other words, degree of consumption with restoring degree, no matter in any situation becomes the direct proportion. Has achieved true infinite. * Magic Power, Divine Power or the physical strength, and even Mental Power, have achieved infinitely. * Physical strength refers to he won’t get tired and not that he has infinite power. '''God Slayer Perks * Magic is invalid - Any magic which is not at godly level or is as strong as MC is invalid to him. * Thousands of Languages - Can the mystery of learn any language Magecraft in the several days, is only then studies diligently Magecraft all the year round, comprehends secret technique that spell words the Magecraft experts in Secret Technique can learn. * Others Magecraft that is possible the consumption life to comprehend, God Slayer, once success God-slaying and reincarnation then can learn automatically, making Noah not know that many time sighed darkly cheats. Divine Power * Power that obtains from Hestia this god body. * Then, uses the 『Authority』 words with Divine Power, that definitely using Magic Power uses 『Authority』 to be more suitable. * In other words when uses divine power his authority becomes sevral times stronger. God Slayer Adrenaline Mode * „I am strongest, and hand grasps all people of victory, regardless of the person or Devil, all defeats the person of its hostility facing all enemies, I must beat enemy who any prevents in Qian” * This spell words, can let magical power, is contains Magic Power, Divine Power and Divine Power, all can be used to use power of strength of Mystery to enliven, displays 12 power. * Noah also afterward discovered. * Chants this spell words, Noah own output is also promoted, to let the output of within the body that infinite Magic Power, Divine Power and Divine Power obtains the inflation of explosive. * Everything promotes 12 times God Slayer Authority 1.Storm, Sky and Wind Power (Storm) * Ability - '''Storm in light of the incarnation that the Verethragna Gale incarnation and Melqart Authority of Storm rain forms, can cause intense Storm, to a certain extent can also control the sky, summoned the Storm rain. 2. Herculean Strength (Giant)' * '''Ability - '''Giant in light of the incarnation that the Verethragna Bull incarnation and Melqart appearance shape forms. When uses this incarnation can go far beyond the boundary Monstrous Strength, the might sufficiently quarrying a mountain crack river. '''3. Flame From Sun (White Stallion)' * Ability '- Incarnation of White Stallion from Verethragna. Can summon to transport Sun White Stallion, exercises the flame from Sun. '''4. Dragon Emperor ' ''A. Ability'' ' # Can transform the body as the physique of dragon, exercises the strength of dragon. # Can have to the dragon has Dragon-slaying power of formidable lethality. # Can be endured to compare immortality then strength of Energy Scales. # Can have to surmount wild nature and intuition, may be called divine skill the strength of close combat. # Can have appears Boosted Gear, exercises Sacred Gear power, obtains the strength of Boost and Transfer. It 2 abilities to him. * '''Boost -' Every other ten seconds. Can promote one time Noah own power. * Transfer - '''Can give promotion power to other people , to promote power of other people. '''B. Balance Breaker * Noah's around the body, as if the illusory image common dragon directly overlapped above, attached in Noah's body. * That illusory image dragon resembles the gas to be the same unexpectedly, fluctuates in the Noah's whole body, like one set of dragon form whole body armor. * The armor when that set of armor, uses 『Balance Breaker』 equips with Vali almost to be the same, the difference on the difference in that is scarlet-red. It is called energy armor * He can use boost abilities without reserve. 5. Crush ability & Summon Monsters (Beast Herd) * Ability : Can entrusts with the user Crush Ability and Penetrate Ability directly oneself. * By the pure Magic Power random creation all kinds of makes the service beast, and to creating makes the service beast urge. This, is Noah's Beast Herd incarnation true Ability. * Construction causes the body of service beast by Magic Power, thus creates writing up has all kinds of appearance makes the service beast. Creates causes the service beast, no matter any type, will be having Crush all Ability. But creation makes the service beast, no matter any type, the quantity are less, power is stronger. * If only then, that its strength, endures to compare Beo and Ddraig absolutely. If chooses the creation plural number makes service beast, that according to quantity how much, power even dividing. * Uses Beast Herd this incarnation, this choice quality, is the choice quantity, depends on Noah completely. It can be said that this is a degree of freedom very high incarnation. 6. Divine protection ,Command Authority and Mage craft (Priest) * Ability- Priest in light of the incarnation that the Verethragna Youth incarnation and Noah's Rune Mage craft forms, uses this incarnation to be under Divine Protection and control spell words Ability, shelters as well as makes human obey, only has in using this incarnation situation, the user himself can use Rune Magecraft, unifies Authority itself, the Rune Mage craft might dramatically increased did not say, but also independent, no longer needs to contact with Akashic Records, then the use was equal to Mage craft of Authority degree. 7.God Speed (Raptor) *'Ability '- uthority of Raptor from Verethragna, may be surmounted all God Speed * * * 8.Regeneration Ability (Spirit). * Ability '''- The incarnation that Spirit came from the Gastrea Virus strengthening to obtain regeneration Ability that forms in light of the Verethragna Ram incarnation and Noah that regardless of how serious injury, so long as causes the damage to the body, can in extremely in a short time expel, making the user restore such as beginning. It heals everything including Magic, Physical strength, Ming etc '''9.lightning Ability (Thunderclap) * Ability - 'Thunderclap in light of the incarnation that the Verethragna Goat incarnation and Melqart Authority of lightning forms, can the summon form the lightning the thunder clouds, can make user oneself change into the lightning, obtains to exercise lightning Ability. H'10. Knight Sword and Revolver Blaze (Warrior) * Ability '''- Incarnation of Warrior from Verethragna, fused Noah Knight Sword and Revolver Blaze, when has the full cognition to opponent, can weave spell words, forms Golden Sword, attacks, must have the full cognition by the god as the opponent words to god only Divinity, must have the full cognition by God Slayer as the opponent words to Authority of its use, can cut off Divinity, seal God Slayer Authority, even if opponent is object outside God Slayer and Heretic God, so long as is having the full cognition to opponent Ability, that can seal opponent Ability, start this incarnation in period '''Sun Authority 1. Leo Sun Authority (invulnerability to all Weapons) * Leo Sun Authority can bring Gift that invulnerability. * This Gift, can let Leo Sun Authority holder immunity all sharp blade classes the attacks of weapon. * Kalki can achieve rebound in society all weapons. only has used 『Another Cosmology』, draws on Vishnu Four Modernizations body Narasimha to lodge with Leo Sun Authority in the result on the body achieving. * Therefore, degree that Gift that Leo Sun Authority itself can bring, only invulnerability. * Leo Sun Authority can strengthen defense, making the person obtain immunity all sharp blade kind of weapons invulnerability Blessing of attack. 2.'' Sun Authority of dragon ''(Promotes Spirit ,Magic & Divine power etc all energies) * Sun Authority of dragon can make Spirit Rank present of certain extent increases. * Noah does not have Spirit Rank this type to belong to Little Garden world power of merit inheritance alone. * Finally, dragon of Sun Authority increases, then the transformation to Noah within the body the strength of Mystery carry on to increase, namely Magic Power, Divine Power and Divine Power and so on energy increases. * This Authority allowed Noah to tap into 2 God slayer authority without burden. * Sun Authority of dragon can strengthen Spirit Rank. Significantly promotes individual Spirit Rank, converts Noah's body. That significantly promotes Magic Power, Divine Power and Divine Power energy, even can also strengthen mind/energetic in some special skills. 3. Sun Authority( Remaining 22) * As the greatest god of the sun, Shiroyasha owns over half of the Sun Authorities, and it has been implied that each of those authorities can take on the appearance of dragons, giving her fourteen dragons of similar strength as the Dragon under the control of Draculea Demon Lord. The Authority seems to grant more power to the metaphysical and abstract than purely destructive. It is difficult to evaluate its capabilities, but noted that the forces of 14 sectors are enough to remotely compare to the Trial of Humanity, or even restart the whole human history. * Sun Authority use , is used to summon the star beast, making the star beast fight for oneself. * Must know that existence of named star beast, that battle efficiency is minimum is the rank of 4-Digit, even compares favorably with Little Garden three big Strongest Species. Another Cosmology 1. Void Star · Tai Sui * Named 『Void Star · Tai Sui』 『Another Cosmology』 can disregard the strength to be bad, natural-born Divine Spirit and star Celestial Spirit these two Strongest Species not having the seal of condition. * Although uses to have the limit, can only aim at Divine Spirit and Celestial Spirit, so long as facing these two races, even if existence of 2-Digit, is unable to defeat Noah. * And, then includes to have 14 Sun Authority, is called strongest Celestial Spirit Shiroyasha. Only if Shiroyasha also has 『Another Cosmology』. * Otherwise, to Noah's 『Another Cosmology』, that once wreaked havoc King of the White Night of side also only to be able nurse a grievance? * „When facing is Strongest Species Divine Spirit and Celestial Spirit, that is absolutely invincible existence, facing other people, actually can only achieve the Spirit Rank halve effect 2.Avesta (Rival and return!) * can imitate worldview outside human and Zoroastrianism, can obtain to have this worldview the complete performance of individual, can change into the counter- mirror it, counter-balances this worldview power. * To this 『Another Cosmology』, Shiroyasha only nourishment, making the enemy absolutely strong at the same time. Also keeps own power definitely from being effective, does not have odds of success simply. Magic 2 .Fate stay Gate of Babylon + overlord (Tomb of Nazarick treasure) * One: Automatic retrieve. * Two: Automatic repair. * Three: Automatic supplement 1. Chains * Enkidu- Ability is Divinity of effective object is higher, that will then become firmer. 2. Spear * Longinus Spear-''' Ability is Divinity of effective object is higher, that will then cause a bigger damag * Vasavi Shakti! ( can destroy anything and everything) '''3. Swords * Excalibur- weapon of king aurtur which can send huge magic attack * Sword of Rupture (Ea) 4.Transport vehicle * Vimana ( Golden flight boat ) 4. Shield * Aegis -shield of aegis. 5.Armor * Hades Helmet of Invisibility. * Kavacha and Kundala * Boots of Hermes (flight ability) 6.All world class items from overlord * Ressuracting wand * summon book, the Item book, magic book and material book * Staff, Crystal and Potion ,consumptive Item, Dragon Skin highest level Magic scroll etc 3. strengthening * So-called 『Strengthening Magic』, with wording, carries on the strengthened in view of various matter various thing Magecraft. * Said accurately that should say is the reinforcement is right. 。 * Can make the blade to the words that the blade uses * Can make the stone to the words of stone use harder * Can make the light bulb to the words that the light bulb uses brighter. * Can make the wind to the words that the ventilator uses cool.。 * Then, to words of fist use, the fist of person then can become heavier, to the words of foot use, speed and endurance also meets the relative promotion, but holds the 『Strengthening Magic』 words to body in addition, defensive power of that body clearly will then increase. 4. Magic Bullet * That is Magecraft, rather only pure Magic Power will carry on the processing, to distort and strengthen, lets " Magic Power " turning " the Magic Power shell " general existence, re-radiation. Physical Skill 1.Sword skill (Absolute Blade Arts) 1.First Form (Purple Lightning): * A sword technique, typically a thrust with lightning speed, which induces explosive power in a specific direction, the resulting force is capable of inflicting massive damage upon solid targets. A flash of the blade akin to lightning. Its true essence nothing but a simple straight thrust. 2. Second Form (Meteor) * :A sword technique derived from Purple Lightning, It boasts of the greatest power even among the other Absolute Blade Arts techniques. It's a sword strike that is unleashed while concentrating divine power downward. A move meant to kill in one strike. 3. Third Form (Shadowmoon Waltz): * This sword technique is started when the user takes a pivoting stance, typically done on one foot, the user then spins in a revolving fashion that produces countless slashes in the surrounding area. This technique also has the power to shatter multiple elemental waffes, most notably the "Four Gods." It is This was a wild form of sword skill that could kill large numbers of enemies at once. Shadowmoon Waltz was a move from the Absolute Blade Arts for group battles. 4. Fourth Form (Blazing Slash): * * * * * This is a counter type sword technique towards fire based attacks, the user catches the flames on their sword and then swings the blade to send said flames back towards their opponent. 5. Fifth Form ,Mist Form (Water Reflection Mirror): * An evasive technique using divine power to create an afterimage that fools the opponent. 6. Sixth Form (Crushing Fang): * This is a weapon breaking technique that belonged to the domain of unorthodox sword skills. It is preformed by the user slamming his sword hilt with divine power, the power then resonates through the blade and creates a high frequency vibration that is able to shatter an elemental waffe. 7. Seventh Form (Biting Dragon): * An anti-air Absolute Blade Arts technique developed from the thrusting move of Purple Lightning, an attack for sending the enemy upwards. 8. Eight Form ,Flash Form (Death Butterfly Flash Dance): * This sword technique is a counterattack unleashed at godlike speed. Greyworth used it against Kamito during their duel aiming for his heart but due to his familiarity with the move he avoided instant death. 9. Ninth Form Destructive Form (Bursting Blossom Spiral Blade Dance (12, 16, 18) Consecutive Strikes): * The Ninth Form of the Absolute Blade Arts, this is an anti-spirit destruction sword technique that unleashes a furious wave of countless scattered blades flashing, resembling the blooming of a flower. A technique that boasts absolute killing power, it was invented for defeating Arch-Demon Class Spirits and was not supposed to be used against Elementalists. Simply to learn this technique Greyworth once sent Kamito up against such a spirit, which would usually take a small legion of Elementalists to confront, and forced him to solo it. The technique was originally meant to be used with two swords, but Kamito has managed to adapt it so he can use it with one sword, but doing so severely strains the hand in use. In terms of pure offense, this appears to be the most powerful attack he has. 10. Secret Techniques ( Last Strike): * The strongest countering sword technique, one that could even defeat the anti-spirit destructive sword technique of the Bursting Blossom Spiral Blade Dance. A technique whereby the Elementalist absorbs all the divine power in the attacks used against them and sends it back in one final, powerful strike. One needed to sense the flow of divine power in the incoming attack and synchronize with the flow while engaging in the blade dance. The technique is very difficult to pull off, as failing at any point can cause the user to take damage from the enemy's attack. Its true essence could be described as closer to a princess maiden's ritual dance performance in comparison to a blade dance. Special * Void Form'' - (Soul Extinction): The Absolute Blade Art that his master had banned. It shattered the circulation system in the human body for controlling divine power. Aiming at the heart where all circulating channels gathered. This move could make it so the target could no longer chant spirit magic or form contracts with spirits. Kamito also used this move to get rid of Velsaria cursed armament seal. 2. '''Leap * Using 『Extinguishing Strike』 the principle, the shock-wave will condense spread, detonates in the under foot * again, forms the thrust force, helping the user obtain may be called the terrifying speed skill 『Leap』. * MC also use it to air walk. 3.Extinguishing Strike (shock-wave the fist) * the ultimate goal is to eject to have the shock-wave of terrifying might. Divine Weapons / items 1. Wing shape necklace * Give user ability to fly 2. Terminus Est * Terminus Est is the strongest sword spirit. She was used by Areishia Idriss to kill the legendary Demon King Solomon. * just like MC, she has to be able to let all Magecraft and negative power invalid Magic Resistance of highest rank, so long as MC want, she even can eradicate other Elementalist and Spirit contract, cuts crack any Spirit Magic, eliminates any curse. # Automatic control build Ability. # Destroy all curses - A technique that removes curses, such as cursed armament seals. In reality though, it passes on the curses and resentment of the spirits slain by Est to herself and her master. # Howling Property Resonance - As a sword spirit, she can freely interfere with various blades (literally bending them to her will). # Magic Nullification - Cancels nearly all forms of spirit magic. 3. platinum color iron sword. * The spirit in sword is Athena from campione 4. Gift Card. * That is one type can manifestation Gift, for example the weapon, against has, Item and item kind of Gift to the card that receive gets up. * The card official name is 『Fragments of Laplace』, is called " the entire knowledge " part, therefore price quite expensive. * However, named Gift Card the card is actually not only can by Gift receive that the manifestation form has. Also can give to indicate all Gift names that the holder has. * In other words, obtained this Gift Card, the Noah entire 5. Avalon * Its a swords scabbard given by his mothers. * its a divine defence weapon * It is known as strongest defence weapon in existence 6.Key shape sword * It was also one of divine weapons in legend given by his mothers. * It helped him open the divine storehouse which in turn helped him get the ability of gate of Babylon Harem Fairy tail # '''Lisanna Strauss'' # Mirajane Strauss '' Black Bullet # '''Seitenshi Worlds * Fairy Tail (Volumes 1, 5, 11 and 16) * Black Bullet (Volumes 2 and 20) * Absolute Duo (Volume 3) * Mahou Tsukai No Yoru (Volume 4) * Campione (Volumes 6 and 14) * Highschool DxD (Volumes 7 and 18) * Fate/Stay Night: Unlimited Blade Works (Volume 8) * Dungeon ni Deai wo Motomeru no wa Machigatteiru Darou ka? (Volumes 9 and 19) * Seirei Tsukai No Blade Dance (Volumes 10 and 17) * Overlord (Volume 12) * Mondaiji-Tachi Ga Isekai Kura Kuru Sou Desu Yo? (Volumes 13 and 15) Special item * Holy Grail * Athena Garonium * 'Ophis Snake Heart[[Worlds MC visits-|']]'''''__FORCETOC__